Jade Tori Forever
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Jade meets Tori at camp and forms a lasting friendship over the years through letters then the two are reunited when Tori starts Hollywood Arts now that their older feelings have changed can their friendship turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Jade + Tori = Forever

Hey girls and ghouls I'm back again with a new story

Its a cute Jori coming of age Story. Where they meet

at camp and keep in touch through letters and then they meet

eachother again at Hollywood Arts. So here it is Jade + Tori = Forever

" But mom i dont wanna go to camp", 9 year old Jadelyn West says to her mother.

" Jadelyn it'll be a great opportunity for you to make friends", Jasmine West reasons with her daughter.

" I dont need any friends mom people are worthless pieces of flesh that i dont want around me please don't make me go!" Jade says.

" Jadelyn your going you will be fine I promise now go pack your bags."

A reluctant Jade heads up the stairs to pack her bags .

" I dont understand why i have to go to this stupid camp im probably won't find anyone i like" Jade says.

little did Jade know that she would find a worth while friendship with a least inspected friend.

The Wests pulled up to Camp Chestnut hoping that their young daughter would cheer up and have a great time this summer.

" Now Jade I want you to try to act civilized around the other campers". James West said to his pouting daughter .

" Dad please dont leave me here" Jade whined.

" Jadelyn enough now go and have a good time and I dont wanna hear that you were sassing the camp counselors either". Mr West warned.

Jade hopped out of the car with her duffle bag taking one last look at her Parents who were waving her off.

Just as Jade was walking up the path to join the other children and counselor with the scariness of a clown jumped in front of her startling her half to death.

" Good morning happy camper I'm camp counselor Jenny and be your tour guide for 8 weeks at our wonderful Camp Chestnut ."

" What the hell are you on drugs? you cant just jump out of nowhere scaring people half to death that's rude!" Jade says

" My what harsh language you have little lady."

Jade smirked evilly at the counselor reaching into her backpack pulling out a brand new pair of scissors. " Yes and what shiny blades I have would you like to see how they work?"

The frightened counselor stared wide eyed before taking off into the camp.

Jade just smirked " maybe camping won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of listening to camp rules and regulations Jade was exhausted all she wanted to do was find her cabin and take a nap. She belonged to the Red House and was told she was to share the cabin with 3 other girls. Jade didnt care as long as the other girls didn't get in her way and bug her. She opened the door to the cabin to find 3 girls running around like chickens with their heads cut off and laughing insanely. Jade thought about backing away slowly and getting the hell out of there when a girl with eyes the color of coffee and long brunette hair came up to her .

"Do you need help with your bag ?" The girl asked.

Jade was completely in a trance and she didn't know why.

" Good morning star shine the earth says hello" The girl said with a giggle.

" What?" Jade says finally finding her voice.

" You were in creepy trance staring off into space, I asked it you needed help with your bag." said the girl

" Umm yea thanks" Jade says

" Ok let me get that for you Im Victoria Vega by the way but it's Tori for short" Tori says

" Jadelyn West Jade for short" Jade says

" Nice Name and Nice to meet you" said Tori

" Yea same to you ".

" Well the other two bunks are occupied so you'll be bunking with me is that ok?" The brown eyed girl asked.

" uh yea that's cool".

" Top or bottom?" Tori asks

" Top".

" Ok do you have a sleeping bag? the camp provided a blanket but its super itchy. "

" Naah I got one ". Jade says pulling her Batman sleeping bag out.

" Batman! are you serious?" Tori asked

Jade slightly offended said, " Yea what of it what's yours My Little Pony?" She asks with a smirk.

Tori shakes her head and giggles leaving Jade completely clueless as to why she was giggling.

" No not quite" says Tori reaching into her bunk pulling out her sleeping bag revealing it to a very surprised and shocked Jade.

" Superman? you like superman that's so cool but Batman is still better" Says Jade.

" Batman is better ? in what world? Superman is the greatest." Tori argued.

" Batman has cool gadgets and an awesome car." Jade says.

" Superman has super human strength and he can fly." Tori retorted.

" Whatever Vega Batman is the tits and you know it." Jade says with a smile.

" In your dreams West " The brunette girl said

" You know what Vega your alright".


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori and Jade talked long enough for Jade to get settled in and meet the other girls.**

 **" So Tori where are you from?" Jade asked Tori while they were walking to the mess hall to get some lunch.**

 **" Florida I moved to California when I was 4yrs old, You?"**

 **" Im a California Girl through and through " Jade said.**

 **They entered the mess hall and a bouncy brunette came up to them.**

 **" Hi Hi im Catarina but they call me Cat you know the animal except im not animal just Cat, what are your names?" The girl asked.**

 **Jade and Tori looked at her with a weird expression before introducing themselves.**

 **" Tori"**

 **"Jade "**

 **" Nice to meet you both I have a table over there if you guys wanna come over and join me if you like" Cat said.**

 **" Sure come on Jade" Tori said while Jade followed her to Cat's table with a sour expression.**

 **Tori is my friend i dont know why she wants to sit with this Cat girl. Jade thought.**

 **Tori noticed that her new found friend was less than happy so she reached under the table and grabbed Jade's hand giving her a reassuring smile. The jester it's self made Jade's heart rate grow at a rapid pace and it was something she didn't understand.**

 **" Hey Jade let's go so we can get ready for the camp games." Tori told her.**

 **Jade nodded her head and got up never letting go of Tori's hand, Jade knew that she just met Tori but it felt so natural to her to be around the happy brunette.**

 **The pair walked out onto the field to play a game of kickball and if it was one thing Jade loved more than scissors it was a rousing game of kickball. The thought of possibly beaming someone in the head with a flying ball gave Jade the giggles it was always funny to watch someone get hurt.**

 **"Alright campers im going to divide you into teams so we can began our game." Camp Counselor Jenny said.**

 **"Ok when I say your last name and color that is what team you belong to, Vega ,West, Valentine, Raymonds, Sullivan your on the blue team.**

 **Yes Vega is on my team but so is Cat oh well . Jade thought to herself.**

 **" Andrews, Cruz, Rodriguez, Cater, Merrin , Your on the Red team ok guys let's play Ball". said Jenny.**

 **Cat was up first from our team god I hoped she knew how to kick. When the ball rolled out in front of her she let out a mighty Kick kicking the ball all the way to the other side of the field but only making it to 3rd base. Next was Sullivan, followed by Raymonds. When Vega went up to Kick and everyone moved in saying come on in Tori the Klutz is up to kick. I didnt like those girls making fun of Vega and if they kept it up I was going to pound them all.**

 **Vega wasn't discouraged she got in her stance ready to kick the ball. Merrin rolled the ball and Tori went to kick it but instead slipped on the dirt and landed on her butt causing the other girls to laugh.**

 **" Its ok Vega get back up and Try it again and the rest of you losers shut up!!!" Jade said giving Tori a reassuring smile and the others a death glare.**

 **Tori got back up dusted herself off and got ready to kick the ball again. Merrin rolled the ball once more and Tori kicked the ball so hard it landed over the fence.**

 **" Way to go Vega!!!" Jade cheered her friend as Tori ran all the way to home base.**

 **" Thanks Jade couldn't have done it without you" Tori said to her Friend.**

 **" Of course you couldn't have but that's between you and me Hehe" Jade said.**

 **The girls laughed while walking back to the cabin for a quick shower before dinner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Food Fight

The Two new friends got showered and redressed to join the other campers for dinner. The walk back to the mess hall wasnt as bad as it was the first time. Tori and Jade walked hand in hand to the front of the dining hall where food of all kinds were being served. Cat approached the girls in her happy Cat like manner.

The other two girls just smiled and waved getting their food before returning to their table. Jade was done first getting spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread. Tori got enchiladas ,refried beans, and two tacos.

As the Tori made her way to the table where Jade was waiting for her she was approached by the girls who they won the game of kick ball against.

" Well well well Victoria the klutz we meet again and what a fine tray of food you have there, Oops."Merrin says as she tips Tori's tray spilling her food onto her. " You didnt want that anyway loser."

Tori looked on the verge of tears she couldn't believe the girls were being so mean to her over a stupid kick ball game.

" I think you better apologize to my friend " A furious Jade said to the older girl.

" Or you'll what boo hoo like your friend over here haha." Merrin says

" No" Jade says picking up her tray catching Merrin completely off guard and smashing her plate of spaghetti and meatballs into her face knocking her down.

There was a bunch of Gasps before some yelled "FOOD FIGHT !"

The mess hall was completely under attack by savage children throwing food of all kinds at eachother.

The camp counselors were trying to get control of the campers only to be hit with food and deserts .

Tori and Jade threw food furiously at the girls who tried to harm Tori knocking them into chairs ,Tables, and the floor but before Jade could reach for a jello fruit cup she felt herself being lifted up by her arm by a strong hand.

The other campers gasped when they recognized the strong hand which belonged to the Camp Owner Mr Strict.

" What is the meaning of this !" Mr Strict said in a boisterous voice.

Everyone began to speak at once creating a whole bunch of noise.

" Silence Who started this?!"

The older girls pointed to Tori and Jade whom he had already had a hold of.

" You two in my office immediately" he said letting go of Jade's arm.

Dammit Jade thought to herself looking over to a frightened looking Tori.

She grabbed the scared girls hand walking out of the mess hall then turning around to flip Merrin and her squad the bird.

Mr Strict was a monster of a man standing 6ft 8 320 pounds stern features and a bushy mustache.

" Now girls you should know that food fights are completely prohibited in this camp, this is only your first day and you two are already getting into mischief, Jade how would your father feel if i gave him a call telling him that is precious daughter was a trouble maker, even you Tori being as your father is the captain of the police force, Tori held her head down While Jade rolled her eyes.

" I dont know why your telling us all this when we didn't start the food fight" Jade said folding her arms over her chest.

" The other girls pointed to you two when I asked who started it in the mess hall" he said.

" Did they also tell you that this all started because Merrin and her goons cornored Vega and pushed her plate on her spilling her food all over her?" Jade asked in complete annoyance.

" No that wasnt told to me at all so how did you get involved miss West?"

" Well sir Tori's my friend my bestfriend and bestfriends dont stand by while their bestfriend is getting bullied by obnoxious idiots" Jade said with a smile looking over at Tori who mirrored her actions.

" Was that the way of it Miss Vega?"

" Yes sir thats how it started " Tori said still smiling at Jade.

" Im going to let you girls off with a warning and I dont want something like this to happen again am i understood?"

" Yes Mr Strict " the girls said in unison.

" Alright girls hit the showers then straight to your bunks bedtime is approaching" he said

" yes sir" the girls said leaving his office.

" Wow Jade I really thought we were in trouble back there" Tori says

" Me too " Jade says with a chuckle.

" Umm Jade did you really mean what you said back there about me being your bestfriend?" Tori asked.

" Of course i did Vega not unless you don't want to be bestfriends" Jade said with a sad look.

" Jade of course ill be your bestfriend" Tori said excitedly.

Jade face lit up and for the first time she felt whole.

The girls hit the showers returning to their bunks in superhero pjs.

The two talked well into the night before calling it a night

Jade was happy to have finally found a friend.

Weeks went by fast for the girls before they knew it they had just a week left but within that time the girls got to know eachother inside and out likes, dislikes , child hoods, parents, siblings well Tori did but the girls were so close they were almost conjoined at the hip.

" Great big globs of slimy grimy gopher guts mutilated monkey meat dirty little birdie feet shrimp fried eyes balls swimming in a pool of blood and me without my spoon but I got a straaaaaawwww! " the girls sang togther.

" Hey Vega look at that tree over there" Jade said.

" Wow its really big Jade hey do you have you sissors? " Tori asked

" Sure do here" Jade says handing them to Tori.

Tori went up to the tree and carved Jade + Tori = Friends forever. When Jade saw it she smiled and hugged Tori.

" Now this will be our tree forever " Tori said.

The last week was hard for the girls especially Jade she felt that once she left came her and Tori might never see eachother again.

" Jade what's the matter? "Tori asked Jade looking up at her from the bottom bunk..

" Its not fair Tori after this week we'll never see eachother again" Jade said with a sad voice.

" Jade that's not true we will see eachother again im sure of it" Tori said reassuring her friend.

" Are you sure Tori ? I mean you live in Palm Springs and I live in LA that's like 3 hrs away."

" Then we'll write each other every week so we'll have a way to always keep in touch with eachother."

"That's a Great idea Vega we'll write eachother all the time and when we're able to visit we'll hang out" Jade says excitedly.

16 year old Jade remembered those days like they were yesterday when she first met her then bestfriend Tori Vega . Tori kept her promise to write Jade every week until one day when they were 13 the letters just stopped coming. Every letter Jade sent to Tori was returned she later found out that Tori moved back to Florida without so much as a goodbye. Jade was crushed and she vowed to herself to never trust anyone ever again .


	5. Chapter 5

16 year old Tori Vega was loading the last of her things into the moving van when her Mother walked up to her.

" Almost done Mija?"

" Yea mom just about"

" Ok after your done dont forget to get the boxes out the basement" her mother said.

"Ok mommy" Tori said with a smile.

After loading the last box of stuff for her room into the van Tori headed down to the basement to collect the last of the boxes. It had been a while since Tori had been down here she almost dreaded it since the basement was filled with her late father's stuff and everytime she would see something that belonged to him she would burst into tears.

When Tori was 13 her father David Vega was gunned down in a police pursuit of the leader of a drug Cartel Tori's mother was so devastated she moved her and her girls back to Florida to live with her mother and the girls grandmother. After learning of her Fathers death Tori had become completely closed off, She wouldnt talk to anyone or even go outside. she had become depressed. After about 8 months Tori had somewhat gotten back to normal she began to go outside and make new friends and even participating in extra curricular activities at school but she couldn't help the feeling that something was missing or that she was forgetting something.

After a few boxes and a few tears Tori had gotten all of her father's things out of the way. As she was getting ready to depart the basement she noticed one more box with her name on it she walked over to the medium box and picked it up and opened it then automatically her memories came flooding back to her all at once .Every letter Jade had written her before she was 13 were wrapped up in a pretty box. She read every letter and cried when she thought of how hurt Jade must have been to have the letters she wrote Tori sent back to her. Tori missed Jade terribly and she was hoping that when she returned to California they could maybe reconnect and talk about old times. The thought of reuniting with Jade made Tori feel warm inside not really knowing what that meant all she knew was that it made her happy.

" Tori if you're not up here in 5mins me and mom are leaving you here and moving to California without you" Trina Tori's annoying older sister said.

" Im coming up right now Trina"

" Well hurry up there's a lot of hot cali guys that im trying to mack on before im old"

Tori just shook her head at her sister's antics and headed up stairs with her father's belongings and her box full of letters from Jade.

16 year old Jadelyn West was lying in bed cutting the tips of her hair with her favorite pair of scissors when her father came into her room.

" Jadelyn we need to talk about your behavior as of late."

" Well then father let's talk about my behavior" Jade says rolling her eyes.

" Jadelyn whats going on with you I know you've been dealing with me and your moms divorce but I need you to talk to me what's happening with my little girl.

" Your little girl Dad really First of all im not a little girl anymore and what's happening with me is none of your business because you sure didn't let anyone know what was happening with you when you decided to cheat on mom with the whores from your office."

" Jadelyn I will not tolerate you talking to me in this manner i am still your father and you will respect me"

" Respect you please dad any respect i had for you is long gone you dont deserve respect your a worthless piece of shit and deviate and the only reason i still come over here is because you still have joint custody so save that i just wanna talk to my little girl bull dad.

Mr West just looked at his daughter with a defeated look and walked out the room.

Tears threatened to fall from Jade's eyes but she kept them at bay . Her mind however went back to thinking about Tori and how she could just throw away 5 years of friendship. Jade wondered what she could have done to the girl to make her not want to talk to her anymore. One thing was for sure just was completely miserable without the girl Tori was the light to her darkness now that Tori was gone Jade had fallen into a deep depression turning her into something she couldn't control. Jadelyn West was Jade West The Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts now she was a force to be reckoned with, She put fear in the hearts of everyone she came across.

An Idea popped in her head that she should have thought about long ago. Social Media.

Jade quickly opened her laptop and went to the Slap and searched Tori's name and what she saw had completely taken her aback. The Tori Vega she once knew had completely grown up her cheeks were no longer chubby they were prominent, She lost all of her baby fat and she now had the body of a super model. Jade had to admit Tori was hot but them her emotions got the best of her and she grew angry at the girl

" You told me we would be my best friend forever you lied. You never cared about me, you didn't love me like you said you did." Jade says through tears


	6. Chapter 6

The Vega girls reached sunny California after 2 days of riding in the stuffy car. Their new home was in the Hollywood Hills over looking the city. So many things were going through Tori's mind that she didn't hear her mom telling her to get out and come see the house.

" Hello earth to Tori" her mom said to her snapping her out of her trance.

" What are you thinking about honey you were completely zoned out" Her mother said.

" Its nothing mom im just tired" Tori said giving her mother and small smile.

" Well come in and rest up because we have alot of work to do"

" Ok mom"

It took them 3 days to get everything moved in and settled in their new home the girls were beat. Tori slept for most of the day dreaming about Jade and how Jade would react to seeing her again. Summer was almost over so Trina and Tori decided to go out sight seeing before they searched for a school to attend. They ended up in a Karokee Bar where groups of kids were going up on stage and singing songs of their choosing it was a pretty cool place. Trina and Tori ordered some food and talked amongst themselves and after a while a boy with dreads noticed them.

" Hola Chicas im Andre and I'd like to welcome you to Karokee Dokie"

" Thank you " Tori said

" Are you guys new in town? because I've never seen you around before"

" Yes we're from Florida "Trina said giving Andre a flirty smile which he returned with a wink.

Tori just rolled her eyes at Trina

" So you guys wanna sing ?" Andre said.

" Umm I dont know " Tori said

" Awww come on Tor it'll be fun and plus you have an awesome voice" Trina says

" Oh yea ok ill que you guys in " Andre said running to the DJ booth

" Oh why Trina " Tori whined

" Come on Tori you sing lead and I'll do backup come on do this for me " Trina begged

" Alright Alright " Tori said as she gave in.

Andre got up on stage and introduced Trina and Tori giving them both mics. Trina gave the DJ the song and he que' d it in.

Trina took the mic to start the opening of the song:

"Man! I Feel Like A Woman!" Let's go girls! Come on!

Then Trina began to sing the First Verse earning her cheers from the crowd:

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

Tori Cut in to sing the hook causing the audience to really make noise.

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

The Two Vega sisters danced around each other as they both sang the chorus.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Tori danced around and sang the second verse

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

Trina spun around Tori and sung the hook

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Both girls sung in unison the chorus

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Trina and Tori dancing and singing Together

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman

The girls were met by a loud applause and Andre ran up to them.

" Whoa! You girls were hot out there you two should come and audition at Hollywood Arts " Andre said.

" What's Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked

" Only the greatest school known to man its a school for gifted students who want to be singers, dancers, actors, etc" Andre explained.

" So where is it?" Trina asked." I'll get all the info for you right now " Andre said looking through his phone.

" Here you go here's the number as for Helen Mcgee she's the principal and school coordinator."

Tori took the number Andre gave her and stored it in her phone and when she looked at the time she realized it was getting late she told Andre it was nice meeting him and that she would call Helen in the morning while she walked to the front entrance pulling Trina away from the young dread head.

" Dammit Tori I was going to get that Andre guys number " Trina whined.

" Trina if we don't get home now the only people who will be called is 911 to come pick up 2 bodies because mom is gonna kill us now come on."

Trina didn't protest she hopped into the drivers seat and started the ignition and headed to the Hollywood Hills.

Jade was home watching a 1000 Ways To Die when she received an incoming call from her best guy friend Beck.

" Hello Beckett what can I do you for?"

" Do you always have to sound like someone ran over your cat when you get on the phone?" Beck asked.

Jade smirked " No but your interrupting my show and you still haven't gotten to the point of this call."

" You missed it at Karokee Dokie tonight some girls from Florida ripped up the stage I was a good time " Beck Said

" Well with all that ripping of the stage did they fall through it as well?" Jade asked

Beck chuckled " Your really a weirdo you know that"

" Yes this I know so what we're the names of these Florida girls?" Jade asked

" Umm Tori and Trina I think Uh hello hello Jade hello" The line went dead.

It can't be it just can't be Tori can't be here, Jade thought.

A/N

I wanted to make Trina talented like her sister for this story I mean how else is she going to get into Hollywood Arts I'm still trying to figure out how she got in on the show but oh well. Next chapter is definitely all about Jade and Tori and Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts so keep reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible .

Thanx guys sincerely yours

The Ghost with the Most

Phantom.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori had her Mother call Helen Mcgee to set up auditions for Trina and Herself and they were extremely excited to learn that Helen said that their audition was set up for Monday at 8:00. Trina ran Tori crazy trying to find the perfect song for her audition but as for Tori she had already chosen a song .

After practicing all Sunday for their audition the day finally came to show Hollywood Arts what they were made of. Trina wore a form fitting purple dress with purple heels to match while Tori chose to wear a nice top and skinny jeans. Tori's stomach was full of butterflies she was so nervous where as Trina was calm ,cool, and collected. The girls pulled into the large school and headed straight for the office to ask the receptionist where auditions were being held the lady walked them to the Black Box theater where they were greeted by Helen.

" Good morning ladies I'm Helen Mcgee principal and school coordinator here at Hollywood Arts, This is Lane Anderson our schools guidance counselor, Erwin Sikowitz Our best Acting Teacher, and Paula St James our song writing Teacher".

Tori and Trina greeted them all.

" So ladies who wants to go first?" asked Lane

" I'll go first " Said Trina picking up a mic and standing in front of the Judges.

Trina gave Tori a wish me luck look and smiled before she began her song

Trina Took a deep breath and let it rip.

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've

Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

I'm closer than I've ever felt before

And I know

And you know

There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

Caught up in the touch

The slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

After Trina was done she was met with a round of applause by Tori and the Judges. Trina smiled and took a bow before coming back and sitting next to Tori.

" Alright Victoria your up " said Sikowitz

Tori grabbed her guitar and went to the front facing the Judges . she gave Trina one last look before she began playing her guitar in a slow acoustic. Tori had Jade in mind when she decided to sing this song.

I never should of waited so long to say

What I've always known since the very first day

Thought that you would stay forever with me

But the time has come to leave

Tori closed her eyes as she sang the chorus

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes

I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life

Its you that I live for, and for you I'd die

So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye

She speeded up her movements on the guitar a little bit for her second verse.

Hold, draw me close, close to my lips

Listen intently as I tell you this

Outside the world wages its wars,

I'll rest in peace as long as you know

She played the guitar as if her life depended on it

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes

I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life

Its you that I live for, and for you I'd die

So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye

Tori's eyes were closed but you could feel all the raw emotions coming from the girls soul as she song the song with so much love , hurt, and pain.

Promise you our love will carry on

Until you turn eternal, we belong

Tori stood up and belted the remaining parts of her song with so much power that it shocked the Judges .

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes

I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life

It's you that I live for, and for you I'd die

So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

Her respectful lips for the last time

And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky

Its you that I live for and for you I'd die

So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

Goodbye

When Tori opened her eyes she hadn't even realized she was crying but the whole Black Box was full of Noises from hand claps to words of encouragement.

It only took them a few minutes to deliberate before they had welcomed the girls into Hollywood Arts.

Tori was excited but a part of her was wishing that Jade had been there to hear her song.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade sat in class bored out her mind so she decided to ask the teacher if she could go to the restroom where she really wasn't going it was just an excuse so she could wander the pasted the lockers and headed down to the Black Box but she ducked by the door when she realized auditions were being held and she didn't want to get caught by Helen again so she just squatted by the door and listened. When she heard Sikowitz say" Victoria your up" Jade's heartbeat sped up and her eyes went wide. It couldn't be she thought. She sat there and listened to the girl belt out the beautiful but sad song and it brought tears to the young goth girls eyes. She got up off the floor because she couldn't bare to hear anymore. Jade wondered to the Janitor's Closet went in and sat on the floor against the door and l let out a sad and frustrated cry if Tori was to attend Hollywood Arts what would happen between them would Tori not speak to her? Would I speak to her? will I hate her ? will she hate me? Fuck they're so many questions. Jade just sat there until the bell rang then she walked out of the closet unnoticed. She was walking down the hall not really paying attention when she ran into something or someone more like knocking Jade to the ground.

" Well thanks for knocking me down asshole" Jade says without looking up.

" Im so sorry I wasn't paying attention are you ok?"

" I was until you" Jade looked up and her eyes went wide as if she was seeing a ghost come back from the dead. she couldn't believe it the person who was staring back at her with a look of concern was no other than the best friend she had long ago Tori Vega.

" Are you ok do you need a medic I can totally call 911" Tori says with a voice filled with panic

" Im fine Vega " Jade said with malice

Tori's eyes went wide no one called her Vega except for " Jade?"

" Yup in the flesh"

" Oh god Jade I can't believe it's you" Tori says in disbelief

" Well you better believe it Vega im live and in color "

" Well how are you? how have you been?"

" You would know the answers to those questions if you wouldn't have stop writing me " Jade says

" Jade im sorry you have no idea what I was going through at the time you wouldn't have understood" Tori said

" Dont give me that I wouldn't have understood bullshit Vega I was your best friend Tori whatever you were going through I could have helped you through it but no you just cut me off without reason and then I had to hear from one of my mother's friends that you moved back to Florida without so much as a goodbye you have no idea what that did to me you were all I had and I feel like you left me to die So save your fucking sorry Tori " Jade says trying not to cry.

" Jade please listen and understand that" Tori says before being cut off by Jade

" Save it Vega your a liar you told me you would never leave my side and that you'd be my best friend til the end and that you'd always love and care about me but you didn't mean any of that shit you're a gotdamn fraud Tori and I dont want shit to do with you, you see me in the halls you act like I don't exist don't try to talk to me you just keep your distance because as far as I'm concerned you dead to me you died a long time ago."

Tori looked at Jade with so much hurt and pain that she ran out of Hollywood Arts bawling her eyes out.

Jade watched her go and she could feel her heart breaking but she convinced herself that this was for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

I was hurt my heart was completely destroyed how could Jade say those awful things to me. she wouldn't even let me explain. When I got home I ran straight to my room and cried I couldn't believe it the only person I loved more than life Itself said I was dead to her all I wanted to do was apologize for not answering her letters and for deserting her. Jade's words hurt more than any wound could.

A couple of months have past since I started Hollywood Arts and Jade still won't talk to me I've tried everything in my power to get her to speak to me but all she does is throw more blows she teases and taunts me whenever she feels like it and she's extremely cold to me so i decided to just give up I cant handle it this is too much.

On Monday morning our crazy acting teacher Mr Sikowitz decided to pair us all up for a project that was due at the end of next week and who did I end up getting paired with yup you guessed it Jade. We met everyday at my house after school to work on our project and Jade still wouldn't say anything to me except for when she had a question pertaining to the project by Friday I couldn't take it anymore.

" Jade please talk to me " I begged

" I have nothing to say to you Vega not unless it has something to do with this project" Jade says

" Jade listen I know I messed up I've tried to apologize to you a million times and you still act like I don't exist and I'm sorry Jade that I stopped writing you I was going through a rough time" I say

Jade looked at me with a glare before saying

" I dont give a flying fuck about what you were going through and you don't exist you're fucking dead to me Vega a figment of my imagination like an imaginary friend so don't keep apologizing to me because there's nothing you can do to change the fact that I hate your fucking guts" Jade says with a voice filled with malice.

Tears began to form in my eyes.

" You know what Jade fuck you you miserable bitch I tried to be the bigger person and admit I was wrong but you wouldn't have any of it you think your so touch with all that goth shit and mean bad girl demeanor but truth is your a fucking coward you can't face me coming back into your life so you hide behind that tough girl facade but I know the real you and I know that your scared to death to trust me again in fear that I'll leave you behind your pathetic and I can't believe myself for trying to be your friend again."

And that's when Jade's fist connected to my face.

" Fuck you Vega you don't know shit about me and how dare you say that I'm pathetic when your the one who has been begging for our friendship back you left me and now your back and I'm supposed to welcome you back with welcomed arms I don't fucking think so this is your doing so now you have to face the consequences of your actions what you did was selfish. Tori what you did to me I'd never do that to you you know why because best friends don't do that you were the first person I opened up to and you are first the first and last person who will ever tear me down you poor excuse of a Cop daughter.

My eyes went wide and I charged at Jade with full speed knocking her down before punching her in the nose making blood spill out of it

" Dont you dare talk about my father he's dead!" I say bawling my eyes out

Jade's eyes went wide shifting to a soft blue before saying

" God Vega im so sorry I didn't know I didn't mean to say that I really didn't" Jade says wrapping her arms around me as I cried.

" He's the reason I stopped writing you letters and replying I was so torn up that I just couldn't do anything and I know i should've told you but I didn't want to believe it i was in denial about the whole thing I just wanted it to be a dream and when I woke up he would be there but whenever I did it was still the same he was really gone and he was never coming back" I said still crying

" Its ok Vega I understand im so sorry I was a bitch to you I didn't know you were going through all that I thought that you just left because you didn't want to be friends anymore that you had found a new best friend know I know that I was an idiot for thinking such a thing and I'm sorry" Jade says crying as well.

" Oh Jade no I would never do that your my best friend til the end my therapist used to think I was crazy that I didn't wanna make friends because all I wanted was you Jade I missed you so much and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you" i said sincerely.

" I missed you too Vega so much and when you stopped writing me it felt like everything in my life went to shit i was so depressed and devastated and then my parents were fighting all the time I was all alone and then they got a divorce and I just shut down " Jade said

" Wow I had no idea you were going through all that Jade why did your parents get a divorce anyway?" I asked

" My dad cheated on my mom with numerous women that worked for him and my mom just got fed up and left him but now they're in a joint custody battle over me it's just all fucked up" Jade says.

" Im sorry Jade if you ever wanna talk im here" I say to her.

" I might just take you up on that Vega"


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks have passed since me and Vega reconciled but I couldn't but feel iffy about the situation I didn't wanna let my guard and she hurt me again but I didn't wanna lose her again. I was confused so I went to the one person I knew that could help me figure it all out.

" Mom can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Sure honey come on in" the former Mrs. West says.

" Mom me and Tori reconciled but I don't know how i feel about it" I said

" What do you mean i thought you wanted to rekindle your friendship?"

" I know mom but what if something like this happens again and she hurts me even worst than before?" I said

" You have know way of knowing that Jade give her a chance it might be different this time around" her mom told her

" Alright mom I'll give it a try but if she messes up again she'll meet my scissors" Jade says with a smirk

Her mom let's out a chuckle and shakes her head.

Jade picks up her phone and scrolls down to Tori's number and presses the call button.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello" Tori answers sounding out of breath

" Damn did you run a marathon before answering or what" Jade said chuckling.

" I was in the shower and I heard my phone ring so I ran to answer it" Tori said

" So you stop washing your ass to answer the phone?" Jade said laughing.

" Shut up you idiot " Tori says laughing.

" Well Vega since your ass is half cleaned why don't you come to my house for a sleepover" Jade says

" A sleepover really?!" Tori says excitedly.

" Yup a sleepover bring your pjs and shit and we'll do weird ridiculous shit like eat junk, paint our nails, and talk about boys" Jade says

" Ok let me get my stuff together and I'll be right over." Tori says

" Alright Vega see you then" Jade says before hanging up the phone.

Jade had never had a sleepover before so she didn't know the first thing about them but thank God for the looked up fun things to do and she quickly searched the house for blankets and pillows and took them up to her room. She layed the blankets down and layed the pillows on top making the room perfect for the called and ordered pizza and hot wings and cola and waited for Tori to arrive. Jade's door bell rang at a quarter to 6 she ran to the door and found a happy Tori standing with the pizza ,wings,and cola.

" I took the liberty of paying for the pizza and wings that'll be $22.50." Tori says holding her hand out laughing.

" Get in here you goof" Jade says leading Tori upstairs.

" Wow your house is amazing " Tori says following Jade up the stairs.

" Why thank you Vega don't touch anything " Jade says with a chuckle.

The girls head up to Jade's room and Tori couldn't believe her eyes Jade's room was amazing it was big and spacious, She posters of horror movie classics posted to her red walls, A 50 inch flat screen TV was mounted on her wall, She had a California King Bed with a black and red comforter set, She had all kinds of weird knick knacks on her black shelves, and connected to her room was a large bathroom with a six head shower unit and his and her sinks , and in the middle of the large bathroom was a jacuzzi style bathtub, with shutter doors that led to her toilet.

" Are you gonna come and eat or are you gonna stare at the John all day?" Jade asked

" Sorry but your bathroom is wow" Tori said

" Glad you like it know bring your ass Vega" Jade said

Tori sat on the comfy set up that Jade prepared and grabbed a slice of pizza and a couple wings and began eating.

" Vega I really am sorry about your dad" Jade said sincerely.

Tori stopped and looked at Jade with a sad smile and said " It's ok it was so long ago but I know he's looking over me and I know he would want us to move on and remember him for the great man that he was."

Jade nodded.

" Im sorry about your parents too Jade I know it must have been really hard on you" Tori said

" It was but i got over it my dad's a douche but Vega this sleepover was for us to reconnect not talk about our parents so let's get into some fun shit Have you had your first kiss yet?" Jade asked.

" Jade im 16 of course I've had my first kiss and by the way it was the worst shit ever I'll tell you that" Tori says

" Heh heh who was it and what made it horrible?" Jade asked eating her pizza.

" Iggy Stevens and he had bad breath" Tori replied with a shudder

" Hahahaha that sucks ass major" Jade says laughing

" Alright smart ass who was your first kiss?" Tori asks

" Remember that girl from camp Cat Valentine?" Jade asked

Tori's eyes went wide and a tinge of jealousy ran through her but she didn't know why but she kept her cool and simply nodded.

" Well yea it was her and it wasn't half bad have you ever kissed a girl Tori?" Jade asked.

" Actually I have kissed a girl" Tori said lying to see how Jade would react.

Jade's blood started to boil who ever this girl was she was going to kick her fucking teeth out but what wait a minute why was she thinking like this.

" Oh really who was she?" Jade said nonchalantly.

" A girl i dated last year her name was Jillian Thompson she was a great girl" Tori says laughing on the inside.

" Wait a minute you dated a girl Don't tell me your a little lesbihonest Vega " Jade said with a smirk.

" We'll I wouldn't say that im not completely into girls i like guys too" Tori says telling the truth.

" So you're bi when the hell did this happen and does anyone else know ?" Jade asked Tori

" Yes and i dont know i just happen to find girls attractive, and the only other person who knows is my sister Trina." Tori says

" Wow that is crazy Tori Vega is bi sexual who would've thought" Jade says

" Well what about you? have you ever thought about being with a girl?" Tori asked.

" Well I'm not going to say it hasn't ran through my mind before but girls tend to be too emotional and have to a tendency to get whiney and clingy I don't know if I could deal with that." Jade says

" Well you never know Jade "Tori says

" I guess so are you still a virgin" Jade asks

" Yes but I did let someone go down on me before " Tori says

" Jesus Vega what the hell have you gotten into in Florida? Jade asked with curious look.

" I was at a senior party and I got really drunk and I went upstairs with a boy I know named Greg and next thing I knew his head was in between my legs" Tori said

" A party girl and floozy your 0 for 3 Vega " Jade said

" Im not a floozy I just have a little experience and what about you are you still sitting on your V-card ?" Tori asked.

" Nope lost it " Jade says

" Well whose the floozy now ?" Tori said

" Shut it Vega" Jade says

" So who was it?" Tori asked

" Ryder Daniels " Jade said with a disgusted look.

" Wow hahaha are you serious pretty boy Daniels? how the fuck did that even happen?" Tori asked chuckling.

" Well Vega if you must know I used to tutor him in math and I was at my dad's one evening I invited him over and we did it" Jade says shrugging.

" How was it ?" Tori asks

" like watching paint dry " Jade laughs.

The girls stayed up half the night talking and reconnecting they both crashed around 2 am.

Jade couldn't help watching the Latina sleep she really missed her. Jade finally shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of weeks have passed since Jade and I had that sleepover and it kind of made me question myself a little bit why did I lie to Jade about being involved with that girl ? Was i trying to make her jealous or was i trying to have one up on her I had no idea.

I went to school the next day with the intent on telling Jade the truth when I was stopped dead in my tracks by what I saw Jade was at her locker talking to a girl a pretty girl at that and for some odd reason my blood started to boil.

" Vega over here" Jade says snapping me out of my trance.

I walk over to her and looked the girl up and down before looking to Jade.

" Tori this is Sabrina she just moved here from Colorado Sabrina this is my oldest living friend Tori Vega" Jade says with a smile.

" Nice to meet you Tori " Sabrina says holding out her hand to shake mine.

I looked at it before shaking her hand and saying it was nice to meet her too.

This Sabrina girl was cute she had long blonde hair , blue eyes, a smile that could be rivaled by the sun, dimples, and a large rack probably fake this girl was the splitting image of a barbie doll I hate barbie dolls.

" So Vega you still down to go to the teen club this weekend right?" Jade asked me

" Yea sure what time did you want to roll out ?" I asked

" like 8ish is that cool?" Jade asked

" Yea sure" I say

" Oh wow you guys have a teen club out here do you mind if I tag along?" Sabrina asked

Jesus did you not hear us say teen club or did all that blonde dye eat away at your brain and yes we do mind Barbie. I thought to myself

" Umm sure its ok with me what about you Tori is it cool if she comes with?" Jade asked

Fuck no !

" Yea sure its fine" I say putting on a fake smile.

" Then its settled then we'll talk some more about it later guys but I gotta book it if im gonna make it to English on time" Jade says rushing off to class.

" Tori what class do you have next?" Sabrina asked

" Ummm chemistry" I say

" Oh good we're in the same class can I walk with you there?"

" Yea come on" I say to her.

I didnt know what the hell was wrong with me but I really didn't want to be around this girl and I damn sure didn't want her around Jade but I didn't know why.

Chemistry was boring as usual and what made it worst was Sabrina was talking my ear off making me want to throw her out of the window.

" So Tori Jade is really cute is she taken?" Sabrina asked

That got my attention

" Ummm no but I don't think she's into girls Sabrina" I say

And if she was she wouldn't date the likes of you I thought to myself.

" Well I think I can change her mind" She says

Over confident much?

" I guess but Jade is really stubborn" I tell her

" But since you're her best friend you can talk me up to her right?" Sabrina asked

Was this bitch nuts?

" Yea sure if you want or whatever" i say

" Thanks Tori you're so great for that i owe you one" Sabrina says

You can pay me back by jumping off of a bridge onto some jagged rocks.

I just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days have gone by since Sabrina came and I noticed Tori has been acting strange I make my way to the lunch table to sit with Tori and I notice she has a less than friendly. disposition.

" Whats with the face Vega you look like a sour patch kid" I said.

" Its nothing im just a little irritated" Tori says

" Oh yea about what?" i ask but before she could tell me Sabrina walks over to the table

" Hi Jade Hi Tori " Sabrina says

" Hey Sabrina" I say

" Hey" Tori says dryly

" So Jade i hear your into Horror movies" Sabrina says

" Yes Absolutely i love horror movies." I say to Sabrina

" Well my Father is a big Alfred Hitchcock fan I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch some movies with me?" Sabrina asked

" Umm sure can Tori come too?" I asked

" Uh if its ok with Tori" Sabrina says kind of reluctantly.

" Naw im good you two have fun" Tori says getting up and walking away from the table.

" Vega where are you going?" I asked getting up to follow her but I felt someone grab my hand.

" Let her go Jade Tori's been kind of moody for a couple of days" Sabrina says

" I've noticed has she said anything to you?" I ask Sabrina

" Nothing that i can think of " She says

I was going to make it my mission to talk to Tori about her little funky attitude later.

Later on that day I walked up to Tori I was determined to find out what was bothering her.

" Vega what's going on you've been extremely moody as of late" I say

" Does it really matter Jade? I'm suprised you even noticed considering Sabrina's head has been up your ass." Tori says

" Up my ass Tori are you jealous of Sabrina?" I say with an amused expression

" Jealous of Malibu Barbie you're kidding me right ?" Tori says

" It's ok Vega if your a little jealous you dont want me to have a new friend I think that's kind of cute." I say with a giggle.

" So you think im jealous of Sabrina being your friend that couldn't be far from the truth Sabrina wants to be your girlfriend Jade and we all know what happens after that" Tori says with a sad look.

" Wait a minute Sabrina wants to be my girlfriend hahaha Vega that's the funniest shit ive ever heard you're joking right?" i asked

Tori's face took on a serious look.

" You're not joking oh jesus Vega I would never date her she's cool and everything but she's already too clingy but most importantly I wouldn't leave you behind because of her we just found eachother again and I dont want to lose you" I said sincerely

" Let's make a pact Jade no matter who we date they'll never come between our friendship" Tori says holding out her pinky.

" You're a dork Vega but I promise" I said linking my pinky with hers.


	13. Chapter 13

The end of 10th grade was nearing and alot of things had gone on I was at the top of the class and even getting most of the lead roles next to Jade and speaking of Jade remember our pact yea complete bullshit and get this she's even dating Malibu Barbie yes the Ice Queen is Dating Ice T's wife CoCo's little sister Coconut Milk somehow she just grew on her now hangouts with me turned into date nights with her but im over it im actually dating someone to Ryan he's awesome Jade wasn't too happy about it but I told her to go piss up a rope she hasn't bothered me about it since. I miss Jade terribly though we reconnected just to be pulled away again by a bleach blonde bimbo. Jade is even dressing differently she still wears black but now she's incorporated more color into her wardrobe mostly reds, greens, purple, and blues. More skirts and instead of combat boots its switched to heels and high heeled boots and she's showing off her well endowed rack something my Jade would never do and she dyed her hair a dark brown and stopped putting her highlights in she looks more like Barbie's sidekick Theresa than herself but hey thats on her.

" Vega" Jade says

" Oh hey Jade nice outfit" I say with a smirk

" Sabrina picked it out " Jade says rolling her eyes.

" Yea im sure she did you look like one of the girls from The Craft " I say

" Which one Nancy she's totally cool" Jade says

" Nope Sarah" I say with a giggle

" Fuck!" Jade says out of frustration

" So what's up where's your girlfriend?" I asked not really giving a shit.

" Home she ate bad stir fry and got food poisoning" Jade says

We both looked at eachother both our eyes shaking from trying to contain our laughter until it became unbearable then letting it come out. We were both in tears when we looked at eachother.

" Jesus is she ok?" I say between giggles

" Shes gonna live if that's what you mean" Jade says before breaking into fits of giggles.

"God Vega I miss you so much I'm sorry I let her come between us even though I promised she wouldn't do you forgive me?" Jade says

" Of course I forgive you for letting a piece of ass come between us" I say before busting out laughing with Jade.

" Hey babe hey Jade" Ryan says creeping up on us and startling me.

" Hey sweetie you scared me" I say kissing him on the cheek then looking over at Jade who had a scowl on her face.

" Hello Ryan" Jade says in a nonchalant tone.

" Hey guys Eddie Simpson is throwing a party friday night and he told me to come over and give you your invitations Jade where's Sabrina? I have hers too." He says

" She ate stir-fried bat and got food poisoning" I say before Jade could answer earning a warning look from Jade.

" Oh damn Jade tell her I said I hope she feels better" Ryan says earning a threatening look from me making Jade smirk.

" I sure will Ryan" Jade says

" Ok well I have to go see ya later Jade bye babe" he says giving me a quick kiss.

" Hmmm never took you for the type to like Jocks Vega" Jade says

" Hmm like wise except she's not a jock she's a my size Barbie" I say with a smirk

" Touche Brat but anywho you wanna come spend the night tonight the parentals are going to some party and we need to catch up something terrible so how bout it?" Jade asked.

" Sure ill come by around 5 snacks and movies better be ready West" I say walking to class winking at her.

" You got it Vega" Jade says winking back before walking to her class.

Later that night at the West Residence.

We were watching a 1986 horror movie called " Deadly Friend " its about a whiz kid who builds a robot and he has a crush on his neighbor who has an abusive father who kills her and an evil old lady kills his robot with a shotgun so he puts the microchips in his dead neighbor and she comes back as a psychotic robot hybrid human thing.

" Jade if i die dont put microchips in me" I say

" Dont worry i wont im going to do it the old fashion way like Dr. Frankenstein and im gonna call you Franken Vega"Jade says with a smirk.

" Why thank you Jade im gonna look so great with stitches all over my body" I say sarcastically.

" You got it " Jade says.


	14. Chapter 14

" So Vega have you and Ryan you know umm fucked?" I asked Tori making her spit out her cola.

" Jade what the hell? no we haven't im not ready." Tori says

" Vega you let a guy go down on you at a party and you're telling me that you're not ready to play pickle tickle with Ryan" I said

" I knew I shouldn't have told you that but listen Jade Ryan is sweet and everything but he's not the one I would want to give my V-card to." Tori says

" Why not Vega?" I ask

" Because im not in love with him Jade and when i lose it i want it to be with someone im really in love with" Tori says

" That's deep Tor" I say

" So what about you are you smashing Barbie?" Tori asked

" Actually Vega im not she's kinda been pressuring me into taking our relationship to the next level but i dont think i want to" i say

" Are you serious Jade? but why not you guys have been together long enough" Tori said

" I dont love her Vega and im in love with someone else i only dated her to make someone else jealous which was wrong of me to do but I couldn't help it ive only come to the realization of what ive been feeling a couple months ago" I say

" Why didn't you just ask the person out Jade?" Tori asked

" Fear of rejection I suppose and it doesn't matter anymore because that someone is taken" I say with a sad smile.

Tori looked down and then back up at me as if she wanted to say something but decided against it.

" Lets watch another movie Jade " Tori says with a smile

" Ok Vega"

And thats what we did we talked some more between the movies and junk food but not about the matter at hand. Tori fell asleep before I did and I just watched her sleep.

" I love you Tori but youll never be mine" I whisper before turning over and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

What we talked about was never brought up again after that I wanted to tell Vega that I've been in love with her since we were kids I was in denial about how I felt for so long I just couldn't take it anymore. I was sitting back writing a song for our year end project and I couldn't think clearly I needed some inspiration.

" Hey baby" Sabrina says walking over to where i was on my bed.

Well there goes my inspiration i thought to myself sarcastically.

" Hey Brin" I say

" What are you doing?" She asked

" Working on a song for my year end project" i say

" How about we do a duet honey itll be totally explosive" She says

Was she out of her mind there was no way in hell that I was doing a duet with her we'd end up sanging Barbie Girl and she'd make me be Ken.

" Umm Sorry love I dont think that's such a good idea" I said

" Why not Is it because your jealous that I might upstage you" Sabrina says irritated

I cock an eyebrow at her and say.

" Honey that is the last thing im worried about you doing i would have a better chance of getting upstaged by a rabid racoon" I say with a smirk.

" You take that back Jadey right now! "Sabrina said.

Jadey! only Vega calls me Jadey every since we were kids she got it from Cat no one i mean fucking no one calls me that except Vega. I get in her face and yell

" Dont you ever call me that do you understand if you ever call me that again ill break your fucking face do you understand me!" I snapped

Sabrina looked at me with so much fear that she couldn't even speak what the hell had i done?

" Sabrina im so sorry i didn't mean that i really didn't " I apologize

SLAP!

" Dont you ever talk to me again we're done Jade I never liked you all that much in the first place I only did it to make that bitch sidekick of yours Tori mad because every knows she's in love with you poor Ryan he's just a pon in her sick twisted dykey game." Sabrina says

I lunged at her socking her in the face repeatedly not giving a shit about her screams but before I knew it my Father busted in grabbing me off her giving her time to flee my room and my father's house.

" Jade !Jade? goddammit calm down what the hell do you think you're doing that girl's father is one of my clients what the hell were you thinking" My father said

" Is that all you care about dad is your fucking clients I was right all you care about is money no wonder why mom left you and of course you're a cheating asshole Im out of here" i say walking past him.

I ran all the way home I was tired and out of breath but I really needed to be alone right now mom was on a business trip so she wouldn't be home until next week and Tori's in San Diego with her mom and sister so I couldn't go over there all though I really needed her to hold me right now. I went upstairs to my room and laid across my bed and thought about everything that Sabrina said she only went out with me to piss Tori off because everyone knows she's in love with me that replayed over and over in my head til it hit me when Sabrina first came to the school Tori started acting really moody and stand offish and she had an attitude whenever Sabrina would come around and when Sabrina started going out she practically threw herself at Ryan because I remember when she wouldn't give the guy the time of day Maybe I was over thinking everything but maybe there was some truth to what Sabrina was saying maybe Tori has feelings for me but she's scared to admit them like me. I got to work I was going to right the best damn love song I could think of and hopefully me and Tori could make it a duet.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade and Sabrina were officially over and from what I heard from Jade it didnt go over smoothly because the couple of days after it happened Sabrina came to school looking like Rocky Balboa the story she's telling everyone is Jade went into a jealous rage and wailed on her we all knew that was bullshit but since Jade wasn't here to defend herself some started to believe the bitch.

" Im completely traumatized I never felt such pain but I wish her all the best and i hope she doesn't do what she's done to me to anyone else" Sabrina says putting her shades back on.

" Cut the bullshit Sabrina" I say

" Tori is that you?" Sabrina says in a pathetic tone that made me roll my eyes.

" Sabrina save the act your followers are gone " I say

" So where's your woman beating friend Tori too scared to show her face" Sabrina says

" No im right here" Jade says walking up making Sabrina fall back onto the lockers.

" Jade! Oh god please no! dont hurt me" Sabrina says getting the attention of Lane the guidance counselor.

" You bitch" Jade whispers.

" Ladies is there a problem here ?" Lane asked

" Yes Lane my ex wants to hurt me again" She says taking off her glasses revealing an almost healed black eye.

" No she wasn't she just walked in" I said

" Of course you're going to defend your best friend Tori" Sabrina says

" You girls get in my office now" Lane says

That bitch Sabrina made Jade sound like a complete monster Jade was suspended for a week and her stay at Hollywood Arts was pending since Helen took domestic disputes very seriously.

Sabrina walked with a proud smirk that she had knocked Jade down a few notches meanwhile Jade was stuck at home mad and extremely pissed off at herself for losing her self control and possibly getting herself kicked out of Hollywood Arts.

I walk up to the front door of Jade's house and knock on the door and a disheveled Jade answers holding a bottle of bourbon.

" Hey Vega" slurs Jade

" Hey Jade " I say not even chastising her for drinking because I know she's depressed.

" Want some" she says handing me the bottle.

I take a swig and cough a little at the burning sensation.

" Atta girl Vega taking that bourbon to the head like a boss" Jade says giggling

" Shut up you fool" I say giggling with her.

I follow Jade to her room where we sat on her floor passing the bourbon bottle back and forth.

" So is she really milking this shit for all its worth huh?" Jade

" Yup she's playing that victim role to the T " I say taking another gulp of the dark liquid.

" The bitch I hope she gets whats coming to her " Jade says taking another swig.

" She knew what she doing what the hell even started the fight?" I asked taking a drink.

" Well she wanted to do a duet with me for the year end project but I refused and she said was i worried about her upstaging me I told her that I had a better chance of being upstaged by a rabid racoon she told me to take it back and she called me Jadey" Jade says

My blood started to boil no one calls her Jadey but me.

" I snapped at her and i tried to apologize but she slapped me and told me we were done and it went down hill from there" Jade says

I was starting to get the feeling that Jade was leaving something out so I pushed a little further to get the rest of it out of her.

" That's crazy so she hit you first after you tried to apologize for snapping at her but I know you Jade you wouldn't have beat her ass if you were in the wrong it had to be something she did to provoke you after the fact because when she came back her face looked like a Picasso painting." I said.

" Well Vega " Jade says

" Well what?" i ask

" She was talking bad about you ok and I snapped i don't know what the fuck came over me but I couldn't take what she was saying so I just wailed on her." Jade says

Hmm figures the dumb bitch would talk about me to rile Jade up makes me wanna go kick her ass now.

" What was she saying Jade?" I asked

Jade took a long gulp of the bourbon and says.

" She said that everyone knows your in love with me and that you were always jealous of her and that you're just using Ryan to hide your feelings for me" Jade says looking away from me.

That Bitch! how could she tell Jade such a thing and jealous of what ? cylacone and blonde hair dye I think not and me in love with Jade I mean yes i was pissed when they got together and before when she was always hanging on Jade but thats only because she was trying to take my best friend away.

" Yea sure thats the reason Tor"

Who is that?

" Im you Tori"

The hell

" Face it Tori your in love with your best friend "

Am not

" Are to think about it she's always on our mind day and night night and day "

No no she's not.

" Oh yes she is and the feeling you were feeling when Sabrina was around was Jealousy you were jealous that another girl took the one you love away and then you getting with Ryan was an attempt to forget that you love her."

Not true

" You're in denial Tori"

I am not

" Are to "

No im not!

" Uh huh sure whatever you need to tell yourself Tori but I know better."

You dont know shit

" I know everything you moron and you want to know why its because im your heart you've been in love with Jade since we were 9 years old she's the only person who has made us feel complete and when we were away from her we felt empty why do you think you worked so hard to get her to be your friend again?"

I took a look at the bottle and wondered what the hell was in this bourbon to have me arguing with myself but I thought about it all and I came to the conclusion that maybe what myself was saying had some truth to it maybe i was in love with Jade.

" See told you"

Shut up you

" You just told yourself to shut up Tori you know they lock people up for that sort of thing haha"

Jesus im going crazy im never drinking again.

" Tori earth to Tori snap out of it" Jade says

" God get out of my head" I yell out not realizing it was Jade who was talking to me.

" Umm Vega I dont think you need anymore of this " Jade says removing the bottle from my hand.

" Jade omg im so sorry I don't know what happened" I say

" Oh it's fine we'll just blame it on the alcohol for your little freak out" Jade says

" Ok"


	17. Chapter 17

So after much deliberation Helen decided to let me stay at HA as long as I stayed far away from Sabrina which wasn't really a problem for me considering every time she saw me she ran in the other direction Tori found it hilariously funny and speaking of Tori I still need to talk to her about the year end project.

" Hey Vega did you figure out what you're doing for the year end project?" I asked

" Not really honestly I haven't thought about it that much and we have less than three weeks left." Tori says

" How about we do a duet" I say

" A duet ? as in you and me sing a song together ?" Tori asked

" That's what a duet is weirdo" I say

" Well what did you have in mind?" Tori asked

" I actually wrote the song while I was suspended " I say

" Really? we wont have to bite the head off a bat after we sing it are we?" Tori says with a giggle

" No you goof Ozzy wasn't in mind when I wrote it" I said laughing.

" Ok well how about I come over after school and you can show me " Tori says

" Ok cool " I say

Later on that day

I was completely freaking out about showing Tori my song what if she didn't like it ? or she realizes its a love song about her and she freaks and never wants to speak to me again I couldn't handle that . I was snapped out of my reverie by the doorbell.

" Alright Jade breathe " I say to myself

When I walked down the stairs mom had already answered and let Tori in.

"I hope you dont mind me coming over a little earlier mom's date is over and the house reeks of old spice" Tori says laughing

" Jesus where did she find this one" I asked

" An old spice casting call i suppose this is her 3rd guy in six months hopefully he lasts longer than the last one" Tori says

" I kind of liked that guy his Harley Davidson was awesome" I say with a smirk

" Yea too bad he was secretly a meth dealer" Tori said

" Yea that sucks come on so we can go over the song" I say leading Tori upstairs

Once we reached my room Tori plopped down on the bean bag and waited for me to show her the lyrics to my song.

" Here Vega look it over and tell me if you like it or not" I said secretly hoping she would.

Tori put on her glasses and looked over the song lyrics I really did want her to like it because it was about her.

" Wow Jade this is amazing who would've known that big bad Jade West could write a decent love song" Tori says laughing

" Shut it Vega You really thinks its good?" I asked

" Sure we have to tweak it a little bit but im sure we can rock it" Tori says

We worked on the changes until Tori had to go but the outcome was perfect I couldn't wait to sing it with her. Then I thought about something I hadn't before Vega is still with Ryan so while im pouring my heart out she's going to be singing to that idiot fuck me for not thinking about this sooner how could I have forgotten about Captain Jock Strap.


	18. Chapter 18

Jade's song was beautiful and I couldn't wait to sing it with her I wish her words were directed at me because now that I've realized that im in love with her i couldn't help but want the lyrics to be true I have been going out of my mind trying to figure out how to tell her how I feel but I always think of a negative like Jade not reciprocating my feelings and not wanting to be friends anymore because of it.

" Hey babe " Ryan says

And then there's that I have a boyfriend who is really sweet but im just not into Ryan the way he's into me.

" Hey Ry how are you?" i asked

" Im good hey Tor I was thinking about the year end project and I wanted to know if you would sing with me?" Ryan

Holy shit

" Umm Ryan I already said I'd sing with Jade" I say.

" Well there's nothing in the rules that say you can't sing with other people Tori think about it for me?" he says

" Yea sure" I say

" ok well ill see you later I have to get to practice" Ryan says getting up and kissing me on my cheek before heading off to practice.

Dammit I was stuck I really had to talk to Jade about this so I went where I knew she'd be around this time the Janitor'sCloset and sure enough here she was cutting up another trashcan.

" You know after awhile they're going to start charging you for them having to replace those trash cans" I say

Jade just smirked and said " I guess ill have to deal with that when the time comes hey Vega" Jade says

" Hey Jade ummm I kind of need to talk to you about something" I said

" Oh yea what about ?" Jade asked

" Ryan just asked me to do a duet with him for the year end project " i say

Jade stopped cutting the remaining part of the trash can and said.

" Did you tell him we were doing a duet "

" Yes I did but he said that there were no rules that said we couldn't sing with more than one person" I said

" So your telling me that you want to do a duet with Ryan too" Jade asked

" Well i didn't really give him an answer yet I said I'd talk to you about it first" i told her.

" I mean if you want to do it Vega by all means go head I mean he is your boyfriend and all" Jade says

" I mean I could sing with you both Jade its not a problem" I say

" Yea for you Vega the one time I ask you to do something with me you have to include your boyfriend I worked damn hard on that song Tori and I wanted to sing it with you not take turns sharing you with cleft the boy chin wonder" Jade says

" Jade your overreacting" I said

" Am I this was supposed to be our thing Tori you didn't even know what you were going to do when I asked you now you want me to share you with Ryan?" Jade asked

" Jade im not asking you to share i told him I'd talk to you and then I'd think about" I said

" Please Tori save yourself the time and energy we both know the answer is yes because you dont like to disappoint people" Jade says

" That's not true" i say

" Tori save that bullshit for someone who doesn't know you personally and Ill go head and make the decision for you sing with Captain Jock Strap im going solo" Jade says

" Jade you can't be serious right now" I said

" As a fucking heart attack " Jade says with malice in her voice.

" Fine Jade fucking fine be like that call me when you stop being such a bitch" I said walking towards the door hoping she would stop me but she didn't instead she said

" Bye Tori have fun singing with your boyfriend"

I walked out of the Janitor's Closet and slammed the door i couldn't believe Jade I didn't give her this much grief when she neglected me for that bitch Sabrina you know what if she wants to be a bitch about this I would let her even though I could feel my heartbreaking.


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't believe Vega how could she even consider singing with us both I asked first and since ive been her best friend for the last 8 years she shouldn't have to think about it I was here first Gotdammit there should never be a debate. I know im thinking selfishly but I dont give a fuck this song was my chance to tell Tori how I feel and she goes and screws it up to sing high school musical songs with her stupid boyfriend but its fine time to write a new song Tori would definitely feel this song.

" Jade Beck is here" my mother said.

" Hey buddy whats up" Beck says entering my room

" Dont give me that buddy shit where the hell have you been ?" I asked with a smirk

" I've been sick as shit i got food poisoning from bad sushi me and Robbie ate" he says

" Oh yea hows that going anyway the whole relationship thing" I said

" Its going great Robbie is awesome so what's been up with you?" He asked

" Ive came to the realization that im in love with my best friend and I'm jealous of her boyfriend" i say

" Wow Jade that's deep I thought Tori was into girls why is she with a guy" Beck says

" Maybe he's her beard or some shit i dont know I hate him though" I say

" Well its not really his fault Jade he likes Tori too" He says

" Whose side are you on Beckett?" I asked

" The same side im always on mine" he says laughing

" Douche" I say laughing with him

" But Jade have you ever thought that Tori might just have feelings for you too and the only reason she's with that guy was because you were with that psycho bitch Sabrina?" Beck asked

" I think Vega was just mad because at the time we had just made up" I said

" Jade look I might not know Tori like that because im an upperclassmen and shit but I know the difference between friendship jealousy and love jealously and what Tori was displaying was love jealously trust me I know these things everytime she saw you two she would turn green goblin." Beck says.

" Beck i dont think so because when we hungout she was normal" I said

" Well duh she didn't want you to notice how she felt smart ass god Jade your more clueless than Alicia Silverstone" Beck says shaking his head.

" Then when I broke up with Sabrina why didn't she break up with Ryan and tell me how she felt" I say

" God do i have to teach you everything Tori is playing it smart Jade she couldn't just break up with that guy after you broke with that thing because its too suspicious Im buying you love for dummies next week." He says

" So what should I do Beck I love her" I say sadly.

" Sing your heart out to her at the Full moon Jam " He says.

" I hope this works" I say


	20. Chapter 20

We had two weeks left and I had finally wrote the perfect song to sing to Jade I decided to tell Ryan that I couldn't sing with him he was a little hurt but he'll get over it I plan on breaking up with him soon because I feel guilty for not reciprocating his feelings and I dont want to lead him on further. I hadn't spoken to Jade since the Janitor's Closet and she hasn't made any attempt to talk to me but we'll see at the full moon Jam since our song writing teacher says this is where the end of the year projects will be.

" Hey chica did you finish your song yet ?" Andre asked

" Yup what about you and Trina?" I asked

" Yea i came over to rehearse it with her" Andre said.

Andre and Trina started dating awhile after Sabrina and Jade did and they've been going strong ever since.

" Hey baby when did you get here?" Trina says pulling Andre in for a hug.

" Just now you ready to rehearse?" he asked

" Yea Tori do you wanna come watch?" Trina asked

":Naw im going to finish up here Ill see it at the Full moon Jam treen" I said

" Alright suit yourself come on babe" she says taking Andre upstairs

" See ya later Tor" Andre says

" Later" I say before picking up my guitar and playing the melody for my song.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello" I say answering my cell phone

" Hey Vega" Jade says

" Hey Jade what's up?" I asked

" Vega I wanted to apologize for the whole you singing with Ryan thing I was being a selfish bitch and im sorry ." Jade says

" Im sorry too Jade I should've just told him no still friends?" i say

" Best friends you dork" Jade says laughing

" I miss you Jade" I say with out thinking

" I miss you too Vega can you believe 10th grade is over in two weeks" Jade says

" Yea but im sure 11th grade is going to be awesome" I say

" Yea but im ready for the summer though ill be happy to give my brain a rest for three months" Jade says

" Right" I say

" Well anywho Vega I just called to apologize to you for being a douche and I guess ill see you Monday at school " Jade says

" Why not tomorrow we can go see a movie or something " I said

" As good as that sounds Vega I gotta take a rain check" Jade says

" Well alright see you Monday then" I say

" Monday it is bye Vega" Jade says

" Yea bye Jade" I say.

Two weeks later

After all the finals and getting ready for the end of the year projects classes were finally over it was Friday and later on was the Full Moon Jam so we were all running around like chickens with out heads cut off .

" Tori quick let me finish your make up" Trina says

" Jesus Trina im coming" I say coming downstairs in my new outfit bikini style body suit that should the sides of my stomach and just the right amount of cleavage skin tight skinny jeans and knee high rider boots topped off by my leather motorcycle jacket that Jade bought me at the mall because she said I would look good in it and damn she was right.

" Woah somebody's sexy" Trina says

" You really think so Trina ?" I asked

" Honey I know so if Jade doesnt notice you with this on she's a fool" Trina says

Yea I broke down and told Trina about my love for Jade she hugged me and said she already knew and no matter what she would always support me. She finished up my hair and make up and we jumped in her car and headed to the Full Moon Jam.

It turned out to be a great set up thanks to Sinjin and Burf the stage looked awesome I decided to walk around a bit to see if i could spot Jade but I didn't instead I ran into Ryan.

" Wow Tori look great " he says

" Thanks you look pretty handsome yourself" I say

" Thanks uh Tori I kind of need to talk to you about something" he says

" Ok shoot " I say

" I dont think we're going to work out Tori" he says

What the hell was he dumping me ? oh well I didn't give a shit now I didn't have to do it.

" Ok see ya around Ryan" I say walking away leaving him puzzled.

I walked to the steps of the stage and got ready to be announced I was hoping that Jade would be somewhere in the crowd but i didn't see her Andre walked up to the mic.

" Hey yall get ready for the first performance of the night it comes from one of the most talented chicks I know Yall give it up for my girl Tori Vega" he says causing the crowd to cheer and applaud.

I stepped to the mic and said " Dark and Beautiful this is for you" I said as i picked up the guitar and began playing the intro then i began to sing

Ayo ladadayo

Ayo ladadayo ladeeda

Sometimes I give in to sadness

Sometimes I don't

Doo doo doo doo

At times I'm part of the madness

Sometimes I won't

Give in to you

I looked for Jade in the crowd but I still couldn't see her .

You see in a way

I have been drifting down a river

To nowhere

And you've given me nothing

I played my guitar strong as the band revved up for the chorus singing my heart out

But if you're ready to be my everything

If you're ready to see it through this time

And if you're ready for love then

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

The beginning of the second verse came and the crowd was cheering and dancing to the music I saw a black figure moving through the crowd but i couldn't see that face so I started playing my guitar and singing again

Ladeeda ayo

ladadayo ladeeda

At times I feel myself smiling

At times I'm not

Doo doo doo doo

Yeah yay

What's with the guilt that you styling baby

Talk don't look good on you

Where the fuck was Jade I needed her to hear this as i sang my soul out to her.

You see in a way

I have been looking for a reason to go there

And you're leading me nowhere

I sang the chorus again really starting to rock out with the band

And if you're ready to be my everything

If you're ready to see it through this time

And if you're ready for love then

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

By the time the bridge came around I had given up looking for Jade I just sang my heart out in hopes that she would hear me

Ladeeda ayo

ladadayo ladeeda

Are you waiting for a special occasion

To give me your heart

Cause I need a little confirmation

To make a real start

Don't wait till it's too late

Are you ready to show me?

Are you ready to love me?

You see in a way

I have been drifting down a river

To nowhere

And you're giving me nothing

The band slowed down as the end of the song was nearing and i was fighting back tears as i sang.

And if you're ready to be my everything

If you're ready to see it through this time

And if you're ready for love then

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

And if you're ready to be

Ready to be my everything

And if you're ready to see it through this time

If you're ready for love then baby

This I will bring

But I'm not gonna wait forever this time

ladayo ladadayo ladeeda

The song ended and I took my bow the crowd clapped cheered and whistled as i left the stage.

" Tori that was amazing " Trina says hugging me

" Thanks Treen" I said

" That was awesome chica" Andre said

" Thanks Dre" I said before walking off to get my thoughts together.

The night went on and i still haven't seen Jade Its already been a handful of performances including Trina and Andre who did an awesome Job. the host of the full moon Jam grabbed the mic to announce the next performer.

" Alright This next performer is one of our top students and she here to blow us away with her Amazing voice give it up For Jade West.

And thats when I saw her black curled locks with blue streaks black tank top black motorcycle vest skinny jeans and combat boots she looked amazing.

" Alright I wrote this song for someone very special to me and i hope they hear it" Jade says looking out onto the crowd

The music que'd up a slow type beat came on and Jade stepped up to the mic and began to sing

Oh, hey, oh

Baby, baby, yeah, are you listening?

Wondering where you've been all my life

I just started living

Oh, baby, are you listening?

I was listening she sounded so beautiful and then our eyes met and she sang her chorus never breaking eye contact.

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Girl, I adore you, I adore you

The words she was singing moved me maybe Jade did feel the same way I felt

Baby, can you hear me?

When I'm crying out for you

I'm scared oh, so scared

But when you're near me

I feel like I'm standing with an army

Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

She met my eyes again as she sang to me making me feel every word she was saying.

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Girl, I adore you, I adore you

8 years had gone by and I realized at that very moment that Jade was my soul mate and that some how God put us here to be together .

I love lying next to you

I could do this for eternity

You and me - we're meant to be

In holy matrimony

God knew exactly what he was doing

When he led me to you

Jade hopped off the stage and into the crowd singing as loud as she could my heart almost stopped when she walked up to me and began to sing the chorus again wrapping her free arm around my waist and looking into my eyes.

When you say you love me

Know I love you more (I love you more)

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Girl, I adore you, I adore you

The look in her eyes told me all that i needed to know and by the end of the song Jade had told everyone to settle down because she had something to say

" Tori We've been best friends for 8 years and I realized that I want to be so much more I love you Vega" She says

And that's when the levees broke I had tears streaming down my face but I still managed to tell her

" I love you too Jade so much" I say wrapping my arms around her.

" And by the way Vega damn good performance ' she says

" You saw it? I didn't see you in the crowd" I said

" Because I wasn't in the crowd I was standing in the back of the drummer watching you I wouldn't a front row seat" Jade says with a smirk

" Sneaky I love it" I say pulling her in for a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Me and Tori are finally together and I couldn't have been happier. Tori was my other half and I couldn't believe we waited so long to tell eachother how we felt it didnt matter because she was mine and I was determined to keep her happy.

10th grade was over and summer arrived Tori and I planned to spend the first few weeks together before she went to visit her grandmother in Florida and I went on vacation with my mom to visit my nana who looked like Faye Dunaway when she played Joan Crawford my grandmother was a Broadway star back in the 60's and I guess thats where my inspiration to act came from.

" Babe come on the gang wants us to meet them at the arcade" Tori says

" Alright Babe lets go" I said.

We hop into my car and head to the arcade where Andre, Trina , Beck, and Cat were waiting for us. I pulled into the parking lot and Tori and I got out interlacing our fingers and walking up to the entrance.

" Hey guys over here" Beck says

We walk over to the table and give everyone a hug before Tori, Trina, and Cat took off to play whack a mole.

" So bestie hows it going ?" Beck asked

" Yea Jade its like we barely see you and Tori since you two got together" Andre says

" Well we've just been enjoying eachothers company guys didn't mean to make you feel neglected " I said

" We're just messing with you Jade I'm just glad to see you happy " Andre says

" What I want to know is have you two played pet the kitty yet?" Beck asked wiggling his eyebrows

" Oh Christ Beck " Andre says shaking his head

" You know for a gay guy you sure are interested in lesbian affairs Beckett" I said

" Hell sex is sex doesn't matter whose having it" Beck says

" You're a sick man Beck" Andre says

" The sickest you know Dre" Beck says

" Look Beck Tori and I are taking things slow ok" I said

" Slow? God Jade you two have been in love with eachother for almost 9 years what the hell are you two waiting on your snatches to turn into dust?" Beck asked making Andre choke on his soda.

" Beck if you ever refer to my snatch turning into dust again ill rip out your prostate with my scissors" I said

" I love when you talk dirty" Beck says making me and Andre laugh.

" What's so funny guys?" Tori says sitting next to me

" Snatches turning to dust" Beck says causing me and Andre to laugh harder.

" Forget I asked " Tori says.

" So Beck what's the scoop of the week " Trina says

" Oh yea thanks for reminding me Trina well you know our beloved math teacher Mr. Parson was fired for having some of that white girl in his system " Beck says

" Wow" Andre says

" I always knew he was on drugs no one is that damn happy in the morning" I said making everyone laugh

" Jesus Beck where do you get this stuff?" Tori asked

" When you work in the office honey you're bound to hear some talk " Beck says

" What else do you know Beck?" Trina asked

" Well Mr. Stevenson is having an affair with Mrs Michaels so all the times we saw them leaving together was because they were going to the Ramada Inn to bone " Beck says

" Damn what the hell is going on in our school" Tori says

" Scandal sweetheart its so much shit that goes on at Hollywood Arts it should be a fucking soap opera" Beck says

We listened to Beck's gossip for half an hour before going to play the arcade games and when we were done Tori and I left and went back to my place.

" Babe can I ask you a question?" I asked

" Sure babe what's up?" Tori asked

" Do you think that we're ready to take our relationship to the next level?" I asked

" You mean do you think we're ready to have sex ?" Tori asked

" Ummm yea" I said

" I think we should wait a little longer Jade atleast until we're both ready" Tori says

" I respect that Tori but until we cross that bridge is cuddling still on the table?" I asked

" Sure is now scoot over im the big spoon tonight" Tori says

I love this girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Summer was over , School starts next week, and Jade and I still haven't crossed that line I know I said we should wait until we were ready but god the more I see Jade in bikinis the harder it gets for me not to want to jump her bones. Let's face it Jade is sex on a stick and she knows it parading her ass around here like a fucking show pony its getting harder and harder everyday.

" Tori Baby where are you ?" Jade asked

" Back here babe" I said to her from the deck in the backyard

" Hey my love what ya up to?" Jade asked giving me a quick kiss

" Nothing just catching some rays" I said

" Uh Tori I think we need to talk" Jade says

I panicked what could we possibly have to talk about? was she breaking up with me? did she cheat ? Omg Im hyperventilating.

" Tori calm down you're turning blue baby just breathe" Jade says

" Are you breaking up with me Jade?" I asked

" No you goof I was going to talk to you about having sex " Jade says

" Sex ? ooh what a relief what about it?" I asked

" Tori look I know you want to wait but im going crazy here and I've broken 2 Vibrators already but If you still want to wait ill be on board with it" Jade says

" Wow Jade im really glad you said something because I've been going crazy too" I said

" Really?" She asked

" Yes i didn't how long I was going to last with seeing you in a revealing top" I said

" Haha my my Vega I didn't take you for a horn dog " Jade says

" You have no idea" I said

" Well how long do we have til your mom and Trina get here?" Jade asked

" Give or take a few hours" I said

" I can work with that come on" Jade says pulling me up and leading me through the house and up the stairs.

I couldn't believe this was finally going to happen but Oh my god I dont know the first thing about pleasuring a woman god I knew that lie would catch up to me one day.

Once we were inside my room I stood by the door and Jade sat on my bed unbuttoning her flannel shirt and pulling it off to reveal a lacy see through bra my eyes went wide. Jade kicked off her boots and scooted up further on the bed then laid on her side with one hand holding up her head and the other beckoning for me to come over to her. I was stuck my nerves were kicking my ass and my half naked girlfriend was ready and waiting for me so I did what any other rational person would do I faked it . I put on a sexy smile and I took my shirt off and walked over to Jade and got on the bed and once she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me I knew it was no turning back. We kissed eachother slow and passionately and Jade pulled me on top of her and I looked in her eyes and realized this was it the moment ive been waiting for and then I passed out.

" Tori Baby Tori wake up please" Jade says

" Wha what happened?" I asked

" You passed out" Jade says

" Oh my god Jade im so sorry I ruined our first time " I said

" You didn't ruin it your nerves just got the best of you why I don't know because you've gone out with a girl before and you two did things" Jade says

" I lied Jade " I said full of shame

" What?" She asked

" I called myself trying to impress you i mean Jillian does exist and we did kiss but we never dated I was her tutor" I said

" Wow so the guy at the party going down on you was that true?" she asked

" Yes that was true Im so sorry Jade I promise to never lie to you ever again " I said apologetically

" You bet your ass you'll never lie to me again but I must say I am intrigued by you trying to impress me even though your lie could've got that Jillian girl's ass kicked for no reason" Jade says

" Sorry so what do we do now?" I asked

" Umm we have sex" Jade says

" What!?" I said

" Look Vega just because you lied on your dick doesn't mean i dont want to do this because honestly Vega im hot and bothered, im beyond horny, The 3 month rule ended 2 days ago, and I really wanna fuck your brains out but if you want to wait some more we can I'll just go to the bathroom and rub one off" Jade says

And That's when I snapped I pounced on Jade like a lion does to it's prey Jade's eyes went wide as I began to kiss her fevorishly all over her face , neck , and collarbone leaving a trail of hickies on her upper body . I had turned into a complete animal I stripped Jade out of her bra , Jeans, and panties and unleashed my sexual wrath upon her body taking my time to worship her breasts . I licked , flicked, and sucked her nipples to fine points before descended down her body kissing down her chest and stomach stopping to lick around her navel which made Jade moan loudly I continued on missing her mound purposely so I could kiss up her legs and gently suck at her inner thighs but once the smell of Jade's arousal hit me it was like i was hypnotized I looked at Jade for a moment before diving into her flower and tasting the sweet nectar that it held. Jade tasted amazing and I intended to get every drop of her juices into my mouth. I didn't know how long I was down there but it must have been a while because Jade was screaming her head off and telling me to stop because she couldn't handle anymore that she was really sensitive.

" God Vega that was incredible you sure you've never done that before ?" Jade asked

" Yea I'm positive " I said licking my lips to get the remaining remnants of Jade in my mouth.

" Well then Vega its time for me to return the favor" Jade says with a sexy smirk

Me and Jade went at for the next two hours and lucky for us mom and Trina decided to go out and see a movie so our activities wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon


	23. Chapter 23

We were 5 months into 11th grade year and Tori and I were still going strong. I walked into Hollywood Arts coffee in hand searching for my beautiful girlfriend. Tori wasnt by her locker so I decided to go look for her and when I finally found her she was in the black box with some guy and he was kissing her my blood boiled and without warning I stormed over to the two.

" Hey you fuckface if you dont take your lips off my girlfriend I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat" I said holding my scissors

The guy looked ready to shit himself.

" Jade baby calm down this is Tony he's in Sikowitz's new play with me and we we're practicing the kissing scene because Sikowitz's says its unbelievable" Tori said

" And if it helps any Im gay extremely " Tony said

" Im sorry all I saw was a guy with his lips on my girlfriend and I lost it" I said

" Its ok baby lucky for you your jealousy and possessiveness turns me on" Tori says wrapping her arms around my neck.

" Oh it does does it ?" I asked

" It really does and Im going to show you just how much after school" Tori said giving me a quick kiss

" I cant wait" I said

" And that's my Que I'll catch you later Tori and it was scary to meet you Jade" Tony says

" Im really sorry Tony" I said sincerely

" Its fine Jade " He said walking out of the black box.

Tori and I made out for a bit until the bell rang indicating that it was time to go to class. So we left the black box hand and hand and headed to Sikowitz's class. Once we took our seats Sikowitz' rambled on about nuns taking his coconuts we were all looking at him like he had lost it completely. He gave us our assignments and then he let us go.

" Hey babe what are you doing this weekend?" I asked

" Hopefully My Girlfriend" Tori said with a smirk

" Jesus Vega you're such a horndog" I said laughing

" Hey you made me this way you should be proud " She said

' Oh I am very proud but seriously Vega I was thinking we should go on a picnic " I said

" That sounds good Im down baby" Tori said

" Good so I'll pick you up around 12 and make sure you dress comfortably " I said

" You got it well I better get to class if im late again courtesy of my beautiful girlfriend Mrs Wagner is going to pitch a bitch " She said

" Alright baby I'll see you later" I said giving her one last kiss before heading to class myself.

The day kind of dragged but I didn't really care Vega kept me occupied. I don't remember how many times we snuck off to the Janitors closet for a quickie but that was our current situation.

" Mmmm Fuck Jade" Tori moaned as my talented tongue worked her over.

" God baby your so good at this" She said

I smirked into her pussy before I continued to flick at her clit.

" Fuck baby bring it home im almost there " she said

I knew what that meant so I inserted my tongue deep inside her and moved it really fast. Tori started to shake as her orgasm coursed through her. She moaned my name in a silent scream as she became undone. After licking her clean I brought her back to her feet .

" Amazing as usual baby" She said

" Well whatever makes you happy Vega" I said with a cocky smirk

After school Tori made good on her promise to return the favor and boy I'll tell you Vega was a beast when it came to the bedroom after her little fainting episode that happened our first time she built up her confidence and now she's a fucking savage. I left Vega's around 8 and headed back home to prepare everything for our picnic tomorrow. After I put everything together and prepared all the food I sent Vega a goodnight text and headed off to bed. I woke up around 8 :30 jumped in the shower, got dressed , did my hair and makeup, ran downstairs, put all the food and drinks into the picnic basket, grabbed a blanket and my keys, and headed out of the door.I picked Vega up at around 11: 30 so we could headout to the spot we were going to for our picnic and once she was in the car I handed her a black bandana.

" Hey Vega put this on " I said handing her the bandana that was going to be used as a blindfold

" Why do I have to wear this?" She asked

" Because where im taking you is a surprise " I said

She nodded not wanting to question me further and put the makeshift blindfold on. We drove for about an hour and a half before reaching our destination.

" Jade can I take this thing off now?" She asked

" No" I said sternly

I walked over to the passenger side and let Tori out of the car. She stood there pouting which I thought was really cute. I grabbed the blanket and picnic basket and closed the trunk.

" Alright Vega give me your hand" I said

She reluctantly gave it to me and I proceeded to lead her to the spot where we were having the picnic. Once I saw the big tree I smiled and once Tori saw it I knew she would smile too. After I set everything up I reached for the blindfold and pulled it off of Tori.

" Surprise " I said

" Oh my God Jade it's our tree" She said

" Yup it's our tree and look the engraving is still there " I said

" Jade + Tori = friends forever I think I was in love with you then" Tori said

" I think I was too but I was in denial about it " I said

" Me too but I'm happy we're not anymore" Tori said

" Me too now let's eat I'm starving " I said reaching into the basket and grabbing two sandwhiches for Tori and I.

Tori nodded and sat down so we could eat.

" Jade has anybody ever told you that you make the best sandwhiches in the world?" Tori asked stuffing her mouth full of the sandwhich.

" Nope this is the first time thanks babe" I said

" I mean really this sandwhich is awesome like Quizznoes and Subway have nothing on this" Tori said

" Vega you're too much you know that" I said

" I wonder why they shut the camp down" Tori said

" Maybe someone went all Jason Voorhees on the camp counselors " I said with a smirk

" You would say that " She said

" My dad said they lost funding after Mr Strict died" I said

" Mr Strict died what the hell happened to him?" She asked

" You know what I never did get the actual story on he died my guess is old age or a heart attack " I said

" That's sad I kinda liked the guy even though he was a douche" Tori said

" So Tori I think we should christen our tree" I said with a devilish smirk

" Oh really ?" She said with a raised eyebrow

I didn't even answer I crawled over to her sitting up on my knees and grabbed both sides of her face attaching my lips to hers. Tori moaned into the kiss pulling me down on top of her. We made out for a few more minutes before I started peppering kisses on her cheeks down to her neck where I sucked softly at her pulse point.

" Mmm Jade" Tori moaned softly

I sat up and removed my shirt and Tori sat up and did the same but she also wrapped her arms around my waist and began to plant kisses on my exposed cleavage. Tori reached behind me and unhooked my bra and pullled it off of me . Tori wasted no time latching on to one of my nipples . I let out a soft moan as Tori worked her magical tongue over my hardened nubs . Tori kept that up for a few more minutes before laying down onto the blanket. Tori then unbuttoned my jean shorts and pulled them off along with my thong . I was laid out in the middle of the woods asshole naked on the blanket my grandmother made me for Christmas about to fuck the life out of my girlfriend. Tori took off her clothes and undergarments now we we're both completely naked . Tori crawled over to me climbing in between my legs so that our vaginas were in sync with eachother. Tori grinded into me slowly as our tongues fought for dominance which Tori won. Moans and chants of eachothers names could be heard all through the secluded woods as Tori and I reached our peak cumming in sync with eachother. Tori kept her position on top of me as I stroked her brunette hair.

" This is perfect I dont think anything could ruin this moment" I said

" Hey What Are You Kids Doing Over There!" An old man yelled

" Except that" Tori said grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.

I did the same grabbing the picnic basket and blanket and running like hell to the car. Once we were inside Tori and I burst out laughing.

" God we got caught Jade " Tori said laughing

" Well It was bound to happen at some point" I said

We laughed some more as we drove back to Tori's house. An hour and a half later we were pulling into Tori's driveway.

" Well thank you for an almost day Jade" Tori said with a smile

" Your welcome" I said leaning in and capturing her lips.

Tori reciprocated the kiss before breaking the kiss and opening the door and getting out.

" Hey Jade " Tori said

" Yea?" I asked

"I love you from now until forever" She said

" I love you from now until forever Vega" I said

Tori smiled and closed the door running to her front door. I watched her until she was out of my sight. I pulled off with a smile on my face thinking to myself that I've loved this girl since I was 9 and I was going to love her forever.


End file.
